


my typical dreams

by Day_dreaming



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, her name is wong kahei but whatever ao3, yeojin is mentioned but im not gonna tag her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day_dreaming/pseuds/Day_dreaming
Summary: ViVi was the cyborg’s designated name, engraved in her files and written is pastel rose near the small of her neck. Wong Kahei, however, was the name she had chosen for herself as soon as she had escaped the factory that had been her birthplace. Once she had entered school, under the guise of a foreign exchange student from Hong Kong, it slowly became a name she identified with.ORViVi is a cyborg, she does not need to eat or sleep or drink, and she definitely does not want to become friends with the three other girls on her relay team.





	my typical dreams

Track was an easy sport when one couldn't get tired. The cyborg could run and run and run for hours without need for rest or hydration, so it had seemed like the perfect extracurricular activity for her to take. Of course, she hadn’t taken into account the amount of teamwork and human interaction involved. She had stayed away at first, refusing to talk to the other girls on the team unless absolutely necessary, and generally acting as standoffish as possible to limit the possibility of seeming inhuman.

Then she had been put on a relay team.

It was off putting how quickly the three girls that had taken a liking to her. They smiled at her everyday, cheered for her during her laps, and huddled around her when the team was waiting for their coach to arrive. She stood before them, panting like dogs, hunched over in their effort to simply breath, and wondered why she wanted to offer them her water bottle or ask them to sit down for a second. The girls, her teammates, were sweet, like the sugary candy they had once treated her to, like the Ceylon juice ViVi could not drink, though she accepted their offer everyday after practice. It was confusing; how she was beginning to want, how she had begun to look forward to team meetings and competitions. How, when she saw one of the girls, her stomach filled with a warmth she could not explain; or how their voices made her want to smile and be apart of their lives.

She needed to stop pretending.

“Wong Kahei! Wait!” the oldest one, Haseul, yelled out as she entered the track field. ViVi was the cyborg’s designated name, engraved in her files and written is pastel rose near the small of her neck. Wong Kahei, however, was the name she had chosen for herself as soon as she had escaped the factory that had been her birthplace. Once she had entered school, under the guise of a foreign exchange student from Hong Kong, it slowly became a name she identified with. It was much more human than her designated name or unit number, but sometimes she felt dirty and wrong for stealing a name and lying to the school and her innocent teammates. 

ViVi stopped near the outside entrance of the track, and waited for the girls to catch up. She tilted her head, her pink fringe, manufactured to look more child friendly, fell around her face. Heejin, the one who first approached her, answered the unspoken question, “We’re going to the convenience store to get some snacks and Ceylon juice, you coming?” she giggled as she spoke breathless and full of emotions ViVi couldn’t help but want to understand. Hyunjin, a quiet girl with a severe love for bread, held out her hand, already babbling about the type of buns and pastries she wanted to pick up. Her chest felt heavy looking at them, seeing the human girls that had attached themselves to her, hearing their beating hearts and knowing that she could never be anything more to them than a passing fancy, nothing more than a robot pretending to be a human.

No matter how much she wanted to be more.

ViVi thought back to the her locker filled with half-empty juice boxes, to hiding in empty classrooms to charge, to the way her left eye seemed to _burn_ when she allowed herself to indulge in the fantasy that she could be anything like them, that she could be human. ViVi shook her head, muttering about needing to head home early to study. Her teammates’ faces fell at her soft words, but let her go easily, waving goodbye and yelling back to her their well wishes for her walk home.

ViVi ran home, tried not to focus on the way her legs almost imperceptible creaking sounds or how her backpack’s constant ticking reminded her that she was unable to dream, how she was nothing more than a sentient battery ready to power down at a moments notice. Her apartment was small and sparse; she did not need furniture or food, and she could generate her own electricity if she ever wanted to pretend the late summer air was too sticky on her artificial skin. ViVi sat down on the bed she had bought but never used. 

Closing her eyes ViVi--no, Wong Kahei--allowed herself indulge in the human life she had created when she felt particularly bored or lonely. Her parents sent her to Seoul to encourage her independence and allow her to focus on studies away from the familiar distractions and old friends. She lived here alone, but there was a constant hum of activity coming from her apartment. Kahei’s friends were always over, complaining about their siblings or the latest episode of their favorite drama. The walls were covered in pictures of her trips to museums or the Han River, an old song from her home country would play on an old CD she had picked up from a vinyl store, and Kahei would tutor her friends in subjects they had trouble in. They had stayed for dinner, something simple because Kahei was only seventeen and didn’t know how to cook big meals, but hot pot was good enough for four people. They had left just an hour ago, but her phone hadn’t stopped buzzing since filling up with chat messages and notifications that she had been tagged in a photo. She was exhausted and needed to sleep.

At least that was what she told herself.

\--

When ViVi reached the school gates her teammates were there to greet her. Hyunjin ran to her, a smile on her face and a Ceylon juice box gripped in her hand, “Kahei! We knew that you had homework to do after practice yesterday, but we didn’t want to break tradition, so we brought you a juice box!” she shoved the small drink into ViVi’s hands. The other two girls had joined their small group, talking about a younger girl they had met on the way to the store. Hyunjin jumped in at that point, explaining how they saw the girl frozen in front of a frog on the sidewalk and how she seemed to have taken the ‘Princess and the Frog’ a little too seriously. Just as Heejin opened her mouth to add something about the girl, Yeojin, the warning bell rang. The girls waved goodbye and promised to meet up at lunch, and then ViVi was left in a deserted hallway with a growing puddle of fruity juice next to her. 

ViVi’s locker was always exceptionally clean, her programming dictated that cleanliness was much more important than seeming human. She didn’t need to take many classes since she could access the internet internally, as well as download software that allowed her to understand and process information much quicker than a human. So, instead of storing the few textbooks she possessed in her locker she kept them in her backpack, which also allowed her an excuse as to why it was so heavy all the time. This meant her locker had a lot of empty space to keep little secrets like the fact that she couldn’t bare to throw away the Ceylon juice boxes away. It hurt her in way she refused to think about, to let go of the illusion of her humanity. The juice mocked her, though, everytime she opened it, reminding her that she could short circuit if she took a sip, and even if she didn’t she was not able to digest. Her limbs were heavy as she put the latest addition to the growing stack of juice into her locker. ViVi shut the metal door quickly, feeling paranoid and ashamed of her inability to partake in simple things like drinking and learning. 

The closer she got to her homeroom, the worse she began to feel. Her skin crawled and every creak and groan of her metal limbs seemed ten times louder. ViVi’s footsteps slowed as she came to a secluded hallway near an old classroom that had not been used in years, and she sat down heavily. ViVi’s eyelids felt heavy and her head drooped every few seconds. As a red warning flew across her vision, the ViVi realized that she had forgotten to charge herself last night; too preoccupied with being human that she had ignored her body’s single need.

ViVi powered down.

\--  
It could have been hours or days in between her involuntary shut down and her waking, but as her body powered up ViVi realized that someone had found her and had plugged her in. A shot of panic ran through her at the thought of an unknown entity sharing her secret with the world. Her mind raced through all 16,571 possibilities of what someone could do to her with the knowledge that she was not as human as she appeared. In the middle of what some might classify as a panic attack, a reminder popped up before her eyes. It read: “REMINDER: TRACK PRACTICE IN T-MINUS 10 MINUTES” in bold letters; ViVI knew she should skip practice and worry about finding the person who plugged her in, but something in her could not bear to miss a moment with her teammates. ViVi scrambled out of the building, keeping an eye on the time in the corner of her vision, breathing a sigh of relief as the old fence came into view with three minutes to spare. 

Her teammates waved at her and gesture wildly for her to join them at the starting line. Haseul and Hyunjin asked her where she was at lunch earlier, and as ViVi was coming up with a plausible answer, Heejin told them that she was studying for an upcoming final in the library. Both girls accepted the answer with only minor whining about ViVi liking Heejin more than either of them, to which she protested quietly saying she like all of them equally. The rest of practice went by quickly. The only difference was that Heejin was sending her weird looks and whispering with the other girls a bit more than usual. 

ViVi chose to ignore it, that is, until Heejin leaned over to her as she was about to leave, “Don’t forget to charge tonight. I was really worried when I saw you in that hallway!” ViVi froze at that, her head snapping to face Heejin. The girl smiled and patted ViVi’s shoulder, “Ah! Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Heejin grabbed Kahei’s hands, and soft smile on her face, “You should tell the others though. It’s not good to keep secrets from your friends, Kahei.” she giggled and left with wink, calling back their teammates that Kahei was still worried about that exam so she ‘wouldn’t be able to join us, but she promises to come tomorrow.’

ViVi turned away from them, feeling shell shocked and light headed. She was running through the overgrown field and bustling roads that led to her little apartment thinking back to the girls, to her friends’ faces and felt warm. As she stopped to catch her breath, Kahei let herself breathe. Something had changed, and she felt lighter because of it, felt like a new being with hopes and dreams and friends. 

Kahei felt human.

**Author's Note:**

> hi uhhh i love loona and have for a while so heres this! i love vivis story line and wanted to kinda expand? on it. im super excited for their comeback and decided to publish this in celebration of favOriTe coming out soon :D
> 
> so if any orbits want to talk to me or request a loona fic ill def do it heres my [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugar_plum_lane) if any of you wanna talk about loona or anything kpop related im a multistan so if you like i probs do too :-)
> 
> leave me a comment and tell me what you think <33


End file.
